


Late Night Studying

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Ron and Hermione have an essay due the next day, so they spend their free night at the Library.





	Late Night Studying

It was nearing curfew and the candles barely lit the cold library. In the last couple of rows of the library, were two students getting warm and cozy. Books and study material abandoned at their table. 

Hermione sat on the table with Ron standing between her legs. He held her close as his mouth ravaged her’s. His tongue mingling with her’s, and every so often he’d suck on her tongue. 

“You taste great ‘Mione.” Ron would mutter, taking a breath before kissing her senseless. 

Hermione held onto his shoulders, keeping her mouth open so he could do as he wished. Ron nibbled on her lip making her moan. 

She pulled away, “Ron…the essay..” 

“Later, love.” He kisses her neck, his hands now roaming her lovely body. “Right now, I’m going to make you cum.” 

Ron pulled away and started to unbutton her shirt. He reached around to unsnapped her bra and pushed it up and out of the way. He gently squeezed her breasts. 

“I love your tits, babe.” Ron always said that. He preferred breasts over arse any day. He ran his thumbs over her nipples watching them harden under the cool library air. He bent down gently licking the tip, he felt her shiver. He latched on, sucking and nipping at her nipple. His other hand flicking and pulling the other. He’d alternate, just to make sure he was able to suck on both breasts.  
Sometimes he’s just use his hands. Pulling both nipples, pinching them, teasing them. 

Ron squished both breasts together and latched on to both nipples sucking hard, he heard Hermione clasp a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. 

She came. 

Ron pulled away to admire his work. Hermione was panting, her breasts rising and falling. Her nipples puffy from the attention. Her bra and shirt were messed up but still on her body. 

He pulled a seat towards him so he could sit between her spread legs. 

“Let’s see how much you came, love.” Ron lifted her skirt. Her panties were soaked. Her juices had leaked through, making a puddle on the table. Some even dripped off the table. 

“Damn, you’re fucking dripping!” He beamed up at her, she blushed looking away. 

He gently traced over her wet pussy through her panties with his finger. She shivered again, letting out more wetness. He continued, he wanted her gushing. 

He soon pulled her panties off, dropping them to the floor. He gently pulled her pussy lips apart. Admiring the glistening wetness he caused. 

He leaned in, inhaling. He dragged his tongue over her pussy to her clit. 

Hermione jumped, moaning. 

He tongued her clit like a mad man. He gripped her thighs keeping them apart. He could feel Hermione thrashing around on the table, making papers fall to the floor. 

For fun, he’d spell their names with his tongue. 

He loved how she tasted. He let go of one of her thighs, still not slowing down his tongue lashing. He slide a finger into her cunt. 

Hermione arched her back, her hand over her mouth trying to stay quiet. Yet, anyone in a 5 aisle radius could hear her wanton moans. 

“Shhh, babe.” He looked up at her, still fingering her. “Unless you want the librarian to hear us.” 

Her eyes were shut right, and both hands over her mouth. She shook her head. Of course she didn’t want anyone to see her. Let alone the librarian who trusted her to stay in the library late at night. 

Ron kissed her clit before going back to the licking. He slid a second finger in, going faster. Ron could feel her pussy juices gush out of her, making more of a mess over his hand and face. 

At three fingers he stopped eating her out to watch his fingers fuck her. He stood, going faster and harder.  
Hermione couldn’t take it. “Ron!... I’m gonna!-“ she squirted, all over Ron’s nice white shirt. 

He pulled his fingers out, standing there, being squirted on. “Holy fuck, ‘Mione. That was fucking hot.” He took off his shirt. “I didn’t know you could squirt.”

Hermione propped herself up on her arms. “Neither did I.” She whispered. 

Ron unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor, showing an impressive erection. He kicked his pants away. 

“You ready? I’m gonna fuck you, now. Right here in the library.” Ron stoked himself, spreading Hermione’s juices over his cock. 

She smiled, spreading her legs more. “Fuck me, big boy. Make me cum all over that cock.”

Ron lines the head up, sliding in. He moaned, No matter how many times they fuck or how many things are inserted into her pussy, she kept it hot and tight for him. 

He kept a steady pace, leaning down to kiss her, her neck, and both breasts. He started to speed up, watched her breasts bounce. 

“I love watching your tits bounce!” He grunted, thrusting harder. “Yeah fucking take it!” He leaned over her body to fuck her in the angle she loved most. Her back arched, her tits bouncing, she gripped his arms. 

“Oooh yes! Ron! I love your cock!” She replied, moaning, panting. 

Ron glanced down at her stomach. It was flat, shimmering with sweat and spit. He bent down to whisper in her ear, he continued to fuck her. 

“I’m going to cum inside you, Hermione. Would you like that?” He nipped at her ear, “Going to cum inside you so much, you’ll undoubtedly be pregnant.” 

Ron didn’t wait for a reply, he gripped her hips, pounding her pussy. His balls smacking her arse. The sound of the table shaking was almost louder than Hermione’s moans. Almost. 

She gave up trying to keep quiet, and screamed her pleasure to the entire library. She couldn’t even think about the possibility of a child nor pregnancy. Or the essay that was due.  
All she could think about was that her lover was fucking her brains out and was going to cum his entire load into her womb. And it was amazing! 

She screamed his name, orgasming on his cock. 

Ron thrusted, once, twice, three times before spilling his load into her wrecked pussy.  
He slowly pulled out, watching the cum drip from his tip and out of her pussy. 

“That was great Hermione.” He sat in the chair. “You are on the potion…right?” 

She gave him a thumbs up. “Of course.”

He gave a sigh of relief. “Good, was slightly worried there.”

She waved her wand cleaning them both up. “What would you do without me?” 

Ron shrugged, “fuck other girls?”

Hermione hit his arm.

“Kidding!” 

They gathered their stuff and left before the librarian came to kick them out for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if I wanted to tag as Pregnancy Kink, but better safe than sorry! Thanks for reading!


End file.
